


"Heal first. Then, let's talk."

by A_Butter_Churner



Series: it's not the end of the story [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Healing, Jealousy, M/M, Pining Courfeyrac, Short & Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner
Summary: Okokokok I was listening to Conan Gray when I wrote this and this is probably shit but it's my APOLOGY for not updating :))ALSO I GOT A TUMBLR GUYS!!!! Come hang out with me @the-butter-churner!! I talk about Les Mis, Percy Jackson, and my own writing as well as LGBTQIA+ stuff! I'd love to chat with y'all and if anyone wants me to give them some headcanons, well that's my favorite thing to do *wink wink*Alright byeeee <3
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: it's not the end of the story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	"Heal first. Then, let's talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Okokokok I was listening to Conan Gray when I wrote this and this is probably shit but it's my APOLOGY for not updating :))
> 
> ALSO I GOT A TUMBLR GUYS!!!! Come hang out with me @the-butter-churner!! I talk about Les Mis, Percy Jackson, and my own writing as well as LGBTQIA+ stuff! I'd love to chat with y'all and if anyone wants me to give them some headcanons, well that's my favorite thing to do *wink wink*
> 
> Alright byeeee <3

Combeferre looked up from taking the minutes as Enjolras cleared his throat. The bespectacled youth surveyed the room, noticing that Grantaire was actually paying attention today, his dark fern-like eyes sparkling, and a knowing smile on his lips.

The sight made him frown a second. All of Les Amis knew about Grantaire’s not-so-subtle feelings for Enjolras. Everyone except for Enjolras himself, of course. They’d all just accepted it knowing that their leader could never fall for a cynic such as Grantaire.

In fact, Combeferre had counted on it. With Grantaire dramatically pining, Combeferre’s own affections had gone unnoticed. And selfish as it was, he knew he had something over Grantaire. He and Enjolras had been friends since they could talk, maybe even before. Combeferre never flaked, he was a rock. Enjolras needed him to be a rock. He never let Enjolras down before. He always did what he was asked. What more did anyone need? Granted, he couldn’t flirt to save his life, but that shouldn’t matter. Right?

Combeferre shifted in his seat, prying his gaze from R’s face to focus on something far more heavenly. Enjolras’s face glowed with an ethereal shimmer, something unattainable, and it brought a pleasant smile to Combeferre’s face. Enjolras never failed to set him at ease with a single breath, a simple gesture.

“What’s the big news, E? Another protest?” Bahorel grunted. “Feuilly still hasn’t healed from the last one, you know.”

Enjolras shook his head. “No, it’s not another protest. Although I must admit, I’m a little disappointed by your attitude Bahorel, I think-”

“Oh my god, just get to the fucking point, Apollo. I need to leave by Tuesday.” Grantaire remarked, but instead of the usual sneer, he’s grinning.

Combeferre worried at his lip. He didn’t like where this was going.

Enjolras returned R’s gesture with a polite, ‘ahem.’ “So yesterday, R and I talked some things over. And… some truths were revealed.”

Murmurs erupted from all around Combeferre as the walls seemed to cave in. _This can’t happen, this can’t happen, this can’t happen._ The atmosphere chorused.

Enjolras held out a hand to Grantaire who took it until they were standing next to one another on the podium. The blonde took the brunette’s cheek in his palm and leaned in for a kiss. And as their two lips connected, Comebeferre’s world began to crash and burn.

As the rest of Les Amis erupted into cheers, Combeferre found himself stumbling towards the bathroom, his legs wavering with every step. He locked himself in a stall and let out a shuddering sob. For some reason, his whole body ached.

As he leaned his head against the stall, he immersed himself in a whirlpool of memories in an effort to convince himself none of this was true.

\--

_“Have you ever fallen in love, ‘Ferre?”_

**_Yes. With you. Everyday I’m alive._ **

_“No, I don’t believe I have.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Have you?”_

_“No. I don’t know if I want to.”_

_“They say love is the most beautiful thing one can ever experience.”_

_“Who says that?”_

_“Authors, scholars, philosophers.”_

_“Hah. Coming from someone who reads Beauvoir in their free-time.”_

_“You got me there, E.”_

_“I think if I were to fall in love, it’d be with someone like you, ‘Ferre.”_

_“Oh?” **Yes, yes. Please, yes.**_

_“Yeah. Or Courf.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Actually, definitely not Courf.”_

_“You couldn’t handle him.”_

_“That I could not.”_

\--

“‘Ferre?” a small voice comes from the other side of the door. It’s not the deep, lilting baritone of Enjolras. It’s a sweet tenor.

Courfeyrac.

“‘Ferre, I know you’re in there. I can tell because of the loafers. I mean, who wears loafers anymore? We _need_ to get you some Converse.”

Combeferre chuckled softly, opening the door. Courfeyrac beamed suddenly, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend.

The other man stumbled back a second, bottling the urge to sob into Courf’s bouncing curls. “Hey.”

“What’s going on, ‘Ferre?” Courfeyrac whispered, making Combeferre grateful for the softness. The two clung to one another for a second too long before the smaller boy released him.

Combeferre sighed. “It’s hard to explain.”

Courfeyrac laughed at that. “It really isn’t. You like Enjolras. He’s dating someone else. You’re _jealous._ ”

Combeferre narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t jealous. Jealousy is for petty people, and he is _not_ petty. It’s just that he kind of feels like throttling Grantaire right now and burning him alive.

“I’m not jealous, Courf.”

Courfeyrac sighed, stretching his arm to place a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “You are. And that’s fine, okay?”

“I am _not_ jealous.” The bespectacled man frowns insistently.

“You _are.”_

“I am _not!_ I’m fucking happy for them! They’re happy, so I’m happy!” Combeferre screamed, tears finally finding their way down his cheeks, carving inroads in his chocolate skin. Courfeyrac let out a sweet sigh, taking one of ‘Ferre’s hands in his, light dancing in his hazel eyes.

“I know you are. You are happy for them. But _you_ want him, too. I know you, ‘Ferre. You always hide everything when you’re hurting. And you’re good at it, too. I don’t think anyone else noticed you leaving the café room.”

The smaller man pauses, pulling Combeferre into a tight hug.

“I know how you feel, because I’ve been there. Looking at you look at him… it broke my heart. Everyday I’d sit next to you, I’d try to get your attention. You never ignored me, but… you didn’t look at me the same way you looked at him. And I love Enjolras but… I wanted you to see me.”

Combeferre drew in a sharp breath. He pulled away for a second to really look at the man before him, to make up for not doing so before. Courf’s hair is mussed just so, to make it the perfect amount of imperfection. His smile is slight, lopsided and sweet, and his eyes are glistening with liquid pearls.

The taller man leans in, just a little, but Courfeyrac pulls away, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to be a rebound, ‘Ferre. I love you, but that’s not how this is going to go.”

He smiles once again, takes Combeferre’s hand, and pulls him back through the café doors whispering, “Heal first, then let’s talk.”


End file.
